Like the Waves
by RebbieChan
Summary: Set after the Gokage Summit.  Sasuke's time of dying, and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto. For some reason that name was everywhere.

_And how is that fair? I'm the one who-_

Sasuke. For some reason that name was slandered.

_I'm the one who screwed everything up._

**Time of Dying/Emptiness in Me/Breath**

"_The last of the Uchiha" is not and will never be me._ Sasuke watched the waves of the sea crashing into the cliff face he stood on. This was where the Taka had made their stay, somewhere off the Land of Waves. He found the waves calming.

The waves mirrored his life. Always moving and flowing at full force, only to crash right in on itself again and again. But the waves would forever continue on and so would he. Itatchi's death and the revelations to come after were just another wave crashing in.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to trust Madaara. Sasuke would follow him for now, but that didn't mean he would continue to. He had left the Leaf, the Sound, he might as well leave the Akatsuki eventually as well. Itatchi didn't want him to join in the first place and he knew that there must be more to that than his ancestor was telling him.

Suddenly he grew weary. Lately _trying_ was becoming a burden. He barely even knew what he was trying for. Who he was trying for? Why did it matter?

He was on a ride that just wouldn't stop. It kept pushing him faster and farther into a tangle of lies, betrayal and pain.

He was the waves. He would not stop.

There was no reflection in the waves. They were cold and empty…like the look in his eyes.

Sasuke hated the waves. But he was never going to change. He hated everything the waves had done. The waves were the cause of all his misery, it was all that he could identify as real and truth.

The sun began to set and it's colors washed into the sea. All the beautiful horizon ever reminded him of was blood and death. This was what he saw. The emptiness inside of him.

There was nothing. Nothing left for him. Nothing but meaningless revenge. And now he couldn't even go back. Sasuke knew that attacking the Gokage summit only sealed his miserable fate.

"Sasuke!" Karin ran up the cliff towards him. He refused to turn and look at her. Companionship with her could never be a replacement. "Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Sasuke whipped his head around.

"Naruto?!" Against his inner protests, a feeling of hope rose within him. How he wanted what he couldn't have. A chance to return with him. To go back to the way it was. To have all of this end. But it was impossible. He had to fight his desires and to fight his friend's will.

But that fire was never one easy to put out.

"Bring him to me."

The blonde was brought towards the cliff. He jerked out of Sugetsu's hold and tilted his defiant head up to him. Yes, that fire in his eyes shone blindingly bright.

_Can't this be over already?_ "I assume you're going to tell me to return to the village again."

A glare. "I came to warn you." He growled. "Konaha has decided to take you out."

Sasuke could not fathom how he could go against the village and risk his life just to tell him something he already knew. It took the breath out of him. There was no replacement for someone like that. Sasuke could never aspire to be like that, he wasn't strong enough. Part of him could only feel anger that Naruto was basically rubbing in what he had that Sasuke didn't.

"They would take you out too if they knew you came here. Did you think that I didn't already know that? Do you want something as dumb as this to be the death of you?" A monotone answer was all he could muster.

"This will be your death you moron!" Naruto shouted. He glanced to the ground to collect himself but when he brought his eyes back to Sasuke's, they were full of more anger. "I don't care what you want for me, but I sure as hell don't want you to die! God," He spat. "the more and more I'm with you, the less and less I like."

Sasuke stared blankly down at him.

"I will not let you end everything and sacrifice yourself for your stupid revenge." Naruto's voice shook with quiet anger.

_You're the one sacrificing yourself to give me a fleeting chance._ "Everything will end soon. At least everything we knew."

"Why is it that you're after the village anyway?"

_Because I can't go back._ "How is it that you can serve a village that orders a mass murder of a clan?"

"Is that what Madaara told you?" Naruto asked, not at all sounding curious.

Sasuke was surprised that he knew about Madaara. "How do you know him?"

"He came to me. Told me some crap about our 'destiny'. Don't you even know what he's planning?"

"Our destiny?"

"He wants us to kill each other."

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds fun."

"Madaara told everyone that he plans to put the whole world into a Tsukonyomi, he wants to control everyone."

_No one can control me! _"I don't care what happens after I get my revenge."

"It's always revenge with you!" Naruto shouted. "There's still time! Why can't you just come back?"

_I can't turn back now._ The memories were painful. _I have to erase those memories. I have to erase the village._ "How am I supposed to trust them?!"

"Because they're your friends!" Naruto grew quieter. "Because _I'm_ your friend."

Naruto was always the one he trusted the most. "And that means I can trust you?" He snapped. _I can't go back!_ "The blood of those who ordered the death of my family runs in your veins, do you think I can trust you?!"

The blonde turned his head to the ground. Sasuke glared at his companions. "Leave us!" He shouted. They nodded and slipped away.

Sasuke calmed himself and whispered. "I can't go back, Naruto."

"Why can't you?" Naruto's eyes were pleading.

Sasuke laughed. "We're sixteen now. But you and I have surpassed that age with our experience. I am wanted by every ninja nation. You are the village hero. But I am the one person you will never be able to save." _I can't turn back, I can not stop. This will all be over soon._

"So you're just going to let yourself get killed because you 'the kid that turned out wrong'?"

He smiled. Somehow Naruto could read his thoughts. He laughed the laugh of a man who has given up. "I can't go back. You know that I can never admit to my mistakes." He grew quieter. "Especially whenever your right and I'm wrong."

"I'm not going to let you die."

Sasuke seemed to ignore him. "You were always right and I was always wrong. But this is the one time that you are wrong."

"Sasuke-"

"You know? When I see you I feel as if I can finally stop. I feel hope. I feel that, with you by my side, I _can_ go back." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But then I wake up to my nightmare." _It'll be all over soon._ "I wonder if I didn't try hard enough, or if I tried too hard to live like you." _You will never know how alive you make me feel._

"Sasuke...?" Naruto was so confused. Sasuke couldn't blame him for that.

"I'm empty. Your full." _I can't go back._ "I feel _nothing_ anymore! But I know how I _can_ feel something." _I will erase something that can not be replaced._

"If you die you will never feel anything again!" Naruto protested. "I'll help you! I'll do anything!"

"Will you scarify yourself?"

"What do you think I'm doing in coming here!"

Sasuke drew his blade. _It'll all be over soon!_ "I can't stop…" _…But you can._ "I want to go back with you…" _…But I can't._ "I need…" _I need you to save me!_

He leapt down to where Naruto was standing and started towards him.

"Let's go home." Naruto held out his hand. He didn't know. He didn't know what Sasuke was going to do. It was shameful. It was cowardly. It was foolish. And Sasuke knew it. _Will this ever end?_

Would he keep fighting? Would he continue on? Would he never stop? A panic rose. How he wanted…how he wanted it all to _end_. But…_It will never be over inside of me._ He could stop all of it and still feel nothing. He could still want.

He could die and _he_ could keep living.

But if _he_ died, he couldn't survive.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted and knocked Naruto's hand away. "I will not die!"

"Exactly, so come with me!" Naruto was even more confused than ever.

_I _CAN _go back! I will not die!_ Emotion pour from him. He was feeling something! Tears flowed from his eyes as he sunk to his knees. He was alive! He felt alive! "Will you stand beside me?" His voice shook as the tears fell to the ground. _I've lost everything…but I still have something that can not be erased._

Naruto hit Sasuke's shoulder with the hugest smile on his face. "Of course!" Tears of joy flowed from _his_ eyes now.

_He _could keep living…but only because he was given a second chance.

* * *

The thing that can not be erased is friendship :) I have the original ending as chapter two. Personally i like this one better.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto. For some reason that name was everywhere.

_And how is that fair? I'm the one who-_

Sasuke. For some reason that name was slandered.

_I'm the one who screwed everything up._

**Time of Dying/Emptiness in Me/Breath**

"_The last of the Uchiha" is not and will never be me._ Sasuke watched the waves of the sea crashing into the cliff face he stood on. This was where the Taka had made their stay, somewhere off the Land of Waves. He found the waves calming.

The waves mirrored his life. Always moving and flowing at full force, only to crash right in on itself again and again. But the waves would forever continue on and so would he. Itatchi's death and the revelations to come after were just another wave crashing in.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to trust Madaara. Sasuke would follow him for now, but that didn't mean he would continue to. He had left the Leaf, the Sound, he might as well leave the Akatsuki eventually as well. Itatchi didn't want him to join in the first place and he knew that there must be more to that than his ancestor was telling him.

Suddenly he grew weary. Lately _trying_ was becoming a burden. He barely even knew what he was trying for. Who he was trying for? Why did it matter?

He was on a ride that just wouldn't stop. It kept pushing him faster and farther into a tangle of lies, betrayal and pain.

He was the waves. He would not stop.

There was no reflection in the waves. They were cold and empty…like the look in his eyes.

Sasuke hated the waves. But he was never going to change. He hated everything the waves had done. The waves were the cause of all his misery, it was all that he could identify as real and truth.

The sun began to set and it's colors washed into the sea. All the beautiful horizon ever reminded him of was blood and death. This was what he saw. The emptiness inside of him.

There was nothing. Nothing left for him. Nothing but meaningless revenge. And now he couldn't even go back. Sasuke knew that attacking the Gokage summit only sealed his miserable fate.

"Sasuke!" Karin ran up the cliff towards him. He refused to turn and look at her. Companionship with her could never be a replacement. "Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Sasuke whipped his head around.

"Naruto?!" Against his inner protests, a feeling of hope rose within him. How he wanted what he couldn't have. A chance to return with him. To go back to the way it was. To have all of this end. But it was impossible. He had to fight his desires and to fight his friend's will.

But that fire was never one easy to put out.

"Bring him to me."

The blonde was brought towards the cliff. He jerked out of Sugetsu's hold and tilted his defiant head up to him. Yes, that fire in his eyes shone blindingly bright.

_Can't this be over already?_ "I assume you're going to tell me to return to the village again."

A glare. "I came to warn you." He growled. "Konaha has decided to take you out."

Sasuke could not fathom how he could go against the village and risk his life just to tell him something he already knew. It took the breath out of him. There was no replacement for someone like that. Sasuke could never aspire to be like that, he wasn't strong enough. Part of him could only feel anger that Naruto was basically rubbing in what he had that Sasuke didn't.

"They would take you out too if they knew you came here. Did you think that I didn't already know that? Do you want something as dumb as this to be the death of you?" A monotone answer was all he could muster.

"This will be your death you moron!" Naruto shouted. He glanced to the ground to collect himself but when he brought his eyes back to Sasuke's, they were full of more anger. "I don't care what you want for me, but I sure as hell don't want you to die! God," He spat. "the more and more I'm with you, the less and less I like."

Sasuke stared blankly down at him.

"I will not let you end everything and sacrifice yourself for your stupid revenge." Naruto's voice shook with quiet anger.

_You're the one sacrificing yourself to give me a fleeting chance._ "Everything will end soon. At least everything we knew."

"Why is it that you're after the village anyway?"

_Because I can't go back._ "How is it that you can serve a village that orders a mass murder of a clan?"

"Is that what Madaara told you?" Naruto asked, not at all sounding curious.

Sasuke was surprised that he knew about Madaara. "How do you know him?"

"He came to me. Told me some crap about our 'destiny'. Don't you even know what he's planning?"

"Our destiny?"

"He wants us to kill each other."

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds fun."

"Madaara told everyone that he plans to put the whole world into a Tsukonyomi, he wants to control everyone."

_No one can control me! _"I don't care what happens after I get my revenge."

"It's always revenge with you!" Naruto shouted. "There's still time! Why can't you just come back?"

_I can't turn back now._ The memories were painful. _I have to erase those memories. I have to erase the village._ "How am I supposed to trust them?!"

"Because they're your friends!" Naruto grew quieter. "Because _I'm_ your friend."

Naruto was always the one he trusted the most. "And that means I can trust you?" He snapped. _I can't go back!_ "The blood of those who ordered the death of my family runs in your veins, do you think I can trust you?!"

The blonde turned his head to the ground. Sasuke glared at his companions. "Leave us!" He shouted. They nodded and slipped away.

Sasuke calmed himself and whispered. "I can't go back, Naruto."

"Why can't you?" Naruto's eyes were pleading.

Sasuke laughed. "We're sixteen now. But you and I have surpassed that age with our experience. I am wanted by every ninja nation. You are the village hero. But I am the one person you will never be able to save." _I can't turn back, I can not stop. This will all be over soon._

"So you're just going to let yourself get killed because you 'the kid that turned out wrong'?"

He smiled. Somehow Naruto could read his thoughts. He laughed the laugh of a man who has given up. "I can't go back. You know that I can never admit to my mistakes." He grew quieter. "Especially whenever your right and I'm wrong."

"I'm not going to let you die."

Sasuke seemed to ignore him. "You were always right and I was always wrong. But this is the one time that you are wrong."

"Sasuke-"

"You know? When I see you I feel as if I can finally stop. I feel hope. I feel that, with you by my side, I _can_ go back." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But then I wake up to my nightmare." _It'll be all over soon._ "I wonder if I didn't try hard enough, or if I tried too hard to live like you." _You will never know how alive you make me feel._ "But I know that I can _never_ go back!" Sasuke drew his blade and leapt down to where Naruto stood, stalking towards him. "I can never live like you."

Naruto tensed up for a fight, but calmed as Sasuke relaxed.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. He stopped in place.

Naruto edged closer. "It's all right. I understand what it's like."

_It'll all be over!_ "You could never understand!" Sasuke quickly raised his blade once Naruto got close enough to strike with it. The next second a blonde head rolled on the ground and a red stained blade reflected an orange clad body falling back.

Sasuke's empty eyes stared blankly at the stained blade. Nothing changed. He felt no different. _Can I never win?_

The memories that he wanted erased. The feelings he didn't have. The emptiness inside. None of it went away, it kept going just like the waves.

_Will it never end inside me?_

It would never end. He would never stop. This was just another crash into himself. He would get up and move again. Just like the waves.

* * *

So this is if Sasuke would have went through with it. my original idea.


End file.
